In from which she came
by Fyra
Summary: When Snape Gets an assistant hes very upset, Maybe cause he didnt know he was getting one..... PLease R


Its about time!  
  
' Plat-form 9 3/4..... Plat-form 9 3/4? Where the hell is that!?!' Alexis asked looking around the train station. She had already asked the Courtsy clerk but he just looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!" She screamed as a young man no older than seventeen ran over her foot with his trolly cart.  
  
"Oh...Im-im sor-r-ry I d-i-i-dn't mean t-oooo, Oh are you a hogwarts student too?" He asked looking at her cart  
  
"I would be if I could find the Stupid Platform to the stupid train to the stupid schooooooooooooo"  
  
Alex's ranting and raving was cut short as she went to kick the wall she was standing by, but fell through it. A moment later the young man came through the wall she had fallen through pushing her cart along with his.  
  
"Well you found the plat form" He said smiling while helping her off the ground "Im Nevill Longbottom"  
  
"Thank you Nevill, Im Alexis, but you can call me Alex. This is my first time going to Hogwarts, So please excuse me if im a little lost about whats going on."  
  
Alex was a Nice looking young woman, She had hair that fell to the middle of her back It was a reddish blond color.Which contrasted her crystal blue eyes beautifully. Nevill showed Alex where to put her bags and invited her to sit with him self and his friends.  
  
When they entered the car his friends were in Alex saw three others already there. A young woman with long brown hair, and two other gentleman, On with unruly black hair and one with Flaming red hair.  
  
"Hello Nevill, How was your summer?" Hermione asked while offering him a choclate frog.  
  
"Good for a change, Grams went on vacation to france so I just studied most of break, Guys this is Alex, Alex this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly and im sure you already know who this is" He said pointing at Harry  
  
"Im sorry , but no I dont...Who are you?" She said looking at him confused..  
  
"Im Harry, Harry potter"  
  
"Doesnt sound fimilar sorry" She glanced around the rest of the cart every one was staring at her with there mouths a gap, shocked.  
  
"Of course Not, You've lived in muggle land for the last 17 years , Why would you know about him" Came a annoyingly fimilar voice from the door. Draco Malfoy stood there with a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
But Alex just looked at him and waved him away.  
  
"Hey Bastard" She said with a straight face  
  
"Hey Bitch" He said in a equally even voice  
  
They stood there for a moment looking at each other, as if challanging one another to look away first. Alex cracked a smile first, stood up and embraced Draco in a hug in which he surpriseingly returned smiling.  
  
"Drac how are you?" She said ushering him back into the hall....  
  
Ron was the first to speak  
  
"How is it she knows that...that Git......But doesnt know you Harry?"  
  
Harry wasnt listening though , His gaze was fixed on the door, many of these questions were running through his head, not out of egotism but out of curiosity.  
  
When Alex walked back in, she still had a smile on her face. She was met with a various range of looks.  
  
But before any one could ask her any questions the whistle sounded , telling them that they were about to pull into the train station in Hogsmead. After getting off of the train Alex ran off , to presumably, to see Draco agian, or so the others thought.  
  
When Harry and the others arrived at the school a sense of Peacefull ness washed over them. They were home agian, and in Harrys case , the only real home that he could remember.  
  
"Why wasent she sorted?" Ron asked them in a low voice  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alex she wasent sorted....."  
  
"Well shes to old to be a first year isent she? She was probably already sorted at her old school" Hermione answered him in a now it all voice.  
  
**ding ding ding**  
  
"Before we start the feast I have so start of term announcements..." Dumbledoor started as he rose to his feet. "The forbidden Forrest is, as its name sake says, forbidden. Hogsmead trips are allowed to third years and above only. I would also like to welcome our newest staff member..."  
  
At this, which most every one noticed, the rest of staff turned and looked at Dumbledoor, surprised at this announcement. It was then that Professor McGonagal relized that there was an extra chair next to her. She turned back to Albus with questioning eyes.At this time The same young woman they had met on the train walked up the steps and smiled at Dumbledoor  
  
(Authors Note: This in there sixth year)  
  
"This is Alexis Dumbledoor, she will be assisting Professor Snape in potions Class, She has just Transfered from Highland Wizard University it Ireland, Also I would like to Welcome Professor Lupin back on staff as our Defense agianst the dark arts teacher."  
  
Now many people had seen Professor Snape Upset to say the least, but no one had ever seen him as pissed off as he was at this moment. It was very apperant that Severus had no warning, nor given premission, for this.Dumbledoor just looked at him, as if daring him to say something about it, but while never losing the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I only have two words, Tuck in" At this the feast began.  
  
After about 5 minutes into dinner Alex casually attempted to make conversation with the moody professor to her right.  
  
"So Professor Snape, Its going to be a great honor to work with you, Your talents are very well known even in Ireland" he regarded her for a moment, Studying her, after of which he sneered sarcastically  
  
"How wonderfull Albus has stuck me with a suck up little girl, who in the most probable reality has the potion skills of a blast ended skrewt"  
  
While most people would have turned the head with tears coming down there face, or hung their head in shame, Alexis's eyes visible flashed red, She started to repsond in an even voice that ran a chill down Snapes back  
  
"I'll have you know Professor, That I have Graduated top of my class, And am Quite Knowlegdable In the feild of potions, In wanting to work with you personaly I knew I would have to be, Where Im sure your reputation as an expert in potions holds true , I can clearly see that your reputation as a gentleman was highly over-rated, Where I come from professor, gentleman at least attempt to be civil in a conversation, especially when the other party is a young woman."  
  
Severus had been accused of not being a lot of things, Warm, joyfull, perky. But never had he been accused of not being a gentleman, Pure breed families were brought up to be Gentleman in a womans pressence. More hesatint this time he engaged her again.  
  
"You are right of course, Please accept my apology" he asked while offering her a look of remorse.  
  
"Its alright professor, this is a trying time for every one, We some times just forget our manners, no matter though, we can discuss it after dinner, in professor dumbledoors office" She said in a voice a little higher than a whisper. She looked him striaght in the eyes. He nodded His head in understanding .  
  
they were nothing more than silent the rest of dinner, about five minutes before every one was dismissed Severus got up and left the table, but not before giving alex a curt nod.  
  
"Prefects Please escort The first years to your Dorms. Dismissed." Dumbledoor announced as every one got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Alex my dear would you acompany me to my office for some tea dear?" The older man asked a slight twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Sure Grandpa" A sudden crash behind Alex caught there attention as Minerva dropped a cup that shattered on the floor. She didnt seem to notice this though, She looked at Albus with hurt eyes, she slowly turned away and walked out of the door.  
  
"Oh dear I fear I have some explaining to do, Why dont' you go to my office,the password in suger-drop , Im sure you can start with out me, I might be a short while." He said in a sighfull voice, and walked after Minerva to , explain things  
  
Alex made her way to Albus's office, true she got lost four times, but she made it there regardless. When she walked into the room, Professor Snape was pacing the carpet infront of the fire. He stopped and looked up when Alexis walke in the door.  
  
"Ah good your here already, " With a wave of her hand the door slamed shut and Severus could feel power wards being placed around the room.  
  
"Where is Albus?" he asked sharply  
  
"Working out some things with Professor McGonagle, The idea didnt settle well with her when I called Albus Grandpa" she said just as sharp.  
  
While looking just as shocked , Severus didnt comment.  
  
"Now if we can get started" She said motioning for him to take a seat. While she sat behind Albus's desk  
  
"Now as I was saying, I am Alexis Dumbledoor, While The fact remains true that I've come here from ireland , I am not a Student from Highland. Ive been training as an unspeakable for years now Sir.Though I have been working for the order since I was ten, so please sir dont look at me like its my first day on the job, I can gurrentee I am no rookie " She said in a serious voice, But like her grandfather, Severus could see a twinkle in her eyes,  
  
Yet...something was diffrent about it....... 


End file.
